


The Wicked Unicorn Lounge

by logo365



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futa, Gangbang, Happy Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logo365/pseuds/logo365
Summary: Their eyes lurk within every shadow of your city. Their lust prowls through the streets in search of a new maiden. When you step through their doors, you enter a haven of pure hedonism at its finest, plucking at every string of your primal desires. They entice you further down their steps. Their hungry hands rip your clothes to expose your bare flesh, their eager eyes gazing upon your waiting body, their intense urges ready to claim and drown your body in a wave of pleasure. It all begins... with a simple invite.





	The Wicked Unicorn Lounge

_The Wicked Unicorn Lounge..._ as enticing as it is elusive. Its origins unknown, and even its true purposes inexact. Yet its promises remain clear, and a soul has yet to be disappointed that has followed its luring call.

 

She was just another woman in the marketplace, before the envelope was slipped between her fingers. Searching every set of eyes among the crowd, but could find no indication who the mysterious courier was. On its front, with the most elegant print, spelled her name, _Shani_ , and within lied the key to another world few ever have the privilege of knowing, let alone seeing.

 

A decadent floral scent was infused between the cursive letters, and beneath the body of text lied a small sketch of the maiden, so detailed as if taken from her very reflection. Her hair of gorgeous locks, the soothing capture of her eyes, and the plump lips of her gentle smile. A strong flush filled her cheeks, and never before had she felt so beautiful. _"What kind of suitor could this be?_ " she initially thought. The letter would bring that answer, and deny so many others lest she sought them in person. 

 

_"We are the haven for your innermost desires. We are the other half to complete your hungry soul. You long to escape this world barren of any true passion. To become lost within a sea of lust and sensuality. You are blessed with an irresistible beauty, that stirs the most primal wishes. Do you wish to fully awaken your true nature? To embrace your gift of unbridled sexuality? Reward yourself by entering our doors. We are The Wicked Unicorn Lounge: where souls depart to a land of eternal ecstasy."_

 

Beneath the letter lies a slip of paper detailing instructions for a meeting place. Shani's eyes fixated upon the letter intensely, barely maintaining her composure among the surrounding crowd. Initial doubt compelled her to discard it, yet she found her fingers summoned a separate will, and they refused to release the letter. The inner passions of her womanhood were stirred by those words unlike anything she ever felt in her life. The most pressing question upon her mind then was if she walked away, could she truly live with never knowing what might have been? 

 

 

********************

 

 

A crescent moon bathes the vacant meadow in its pale light, and a brisk wind breezes through the trees. Shani stands alone, clenching the letter to her chest. Her eyes begin to wander, peering into the shadows of the woods. The border of town is within sight behind her, and her feet begin to slowly slide backwards from the hesitation. 

 

Then, leaves crackling underfoot are heard from beyond the trees. A distant, shadowy figure begins to approach her, then calls out, "How lovely to see you tonight." 

 

The voice is feminine and calm, although it barely soothes the nervous heartbeat of Shani. "W-Who are you?" 

 

A cloaked woman steps into the meadow. Her hair is of long, Autumn-colored curls, with a lithe figure and dazzling, almost golden eyes. She smiles at Shani and greets, "I'm your escort this evening. And my, oh, my, it's so satisfying to get a proper look at you." 

 

"You... you're the one that sent the letter?" 

 

The woman approaches until she's but a few steps away from Shani. "I was a little worried you'd might not show. Delighted to see otherwise." 

 

Shani releases a sigh and says, "To be honest, I'm... I'm still finding all this a little hard to accept. To _believe_. The idea that..." Her eyes break away towards the ground. 

 

"That something so amazing could be allowed to exist in this world? My coworkers might disagree, but..." She places a hand on Shani's shoulder, helping her regain eye contact. "I'd like to think of my work as rescuing. Rescuing women from the world of man that would deny them their true, full self." 

 

"I... I don't understand." 

 

The cloaked woman points to Shani's heart and says, "Oh, but this does. And soon the rest of your body will as well." She then extends her hand to Shani. "But for now, why not just listen to your true feelings, and discover what a beautiful woman like yourself is entitled to?" 

 

Her wrists begins to tremble, but she begins to slowly reach for the woman's hand, and takes her grip. 

 

The woman returns a sly smile, and waves a sudden blinding light around the two women. A whirring sound like a powerful gust surrounds them both. Then, just as quickly, it all fades within mere seconds. 

 

Shani finds herself within a building that at first glance, appears to be a blend of a cabaret and brothel.

 

The walls are lined with cardinal, grandeur drapes. The corners filled with shelves upon shelves of wine bottles, with its stretching tables adorned with a feast of vibrant fruit and freshly cooked meat. There's even a large stage, graced by three dancers covered only in veils of thin, near-transparent fabric. All the inhabitants are women, indulging either in food, drink, the show... or each other. 

 

The cloaked woman removes her hood to Shani, and reveals a pair of horns protruding from her head. With a wink, she tells Shani, "Welcome to The Wicked Unicorn Lounge. Give your body a moment to properly digest all the senses." 

 

She places her comforting hands on the shoulders of the still shaken Shani and says, "The scent of mouth-watering delicacies. The lively music swimming in the air. The subtle moans of pleasure echoed across the walls. It's always so refreshing returning here." 

 

Shani stares at her in amazement and exclaims, "Y-You're a...! A succubus, aren't you?!" 

 

"But a friendly one! Heheheh."  

 

"Is this... is this some kind of illusion?" 

 

The succubus holds Shani by the chin, and pulls her in for a quick kiss. Their lips press together, and the tension slowly fades from Shani's muscles. Her hand instinctively reaches for the succubus' lower back to pull her closer. But the succubus quickly yelps in response to her touch. 

 

"Ooh! Hahaha, watch for the tail! It's my ticklish spot." 

 

"Oh! I'm sorry! I don't know what I was..." 

 

"Don't apologize, beautiful. You were only listening to your body, and I'm sure it has _much_ more to say." She takes a gentle grip of Shani's hand and says, "Follow me downstairs for more _private_ time. I have plenty more surprises for you. But I should also give you a warning about my coworkers I mentioned earlier." 

 

**  
**************

 

 

The succubus leads Shani into the basement. Surrounding candles provide ample light, and before her lies a bed with two naked succubi lying atop it. One is raven-haired with a long ponytail atop her shoulder. The other has long, loose redhair and curvaceous, decorative markings along her figure like bodypaint. 

 

The two succubi spread their legs, and expose their engorged, flexing phalluses to Shani's fixated eyes. 

 

"Beautiful, aren't they?" the succubus whispers. 

 

"The... the women?" 

 

"Hmmm, that, too, hahaha!" 

 

"Her body looks delicious," says the raven succubus. 

 

"I bet her rose petal must be soaked by now!" teases the redhead. 

 

"Now remember, Shani," the succubus resumes, "these two have been waiting all day--every painstaking hour--for you to arrive, so they'll be a little.... _energetic_. Can you handle it?" 

 

Shani licks her lips at the sight of the awaiting succubi, and they return her an enticing wink. Her hand reaches between the succubus' legs and she says, "No reason to wait any longer."  

 

The Autumn-haired succubus pushes Shani onto the bed. The redhead takes hold of her cheek, and buries her tongue deep into Shani's mouth for a wet, passionate kiss. The raven succubus uses her inhuman strength to tear the very fabric off Shani's chest, exposing her supple breasts. She takes a firm grip of one breast, and pulls the other into her mouth for a series of loud, violent sucks upon her tender flesh and hardened nipple. 

 

The remaining succubus pries her legs open, and rips apart every shred of fabric from her waist down. Before her, lies Shani's dripping wet womanhood, ready to be claimed by a fresh, vigorous phallus. The succubus aims her tip at Shani's entrance, and quickly thrusts in. 

 

Shani screams a muffled moan between her kissing, as her pussy instinctively tightens around the succubus' thick member, coating it with her body's excited lubricant. 

 

The redhead stands up, and pulls Shani's mouth into her dick. Its powerful scent excites her body even more. Its heat spreads throughout the entirety of her cheeks. Its every vein is tickled by the delicate touch of her tongue.

 

Next, the raven straddles Shani's midsection, and drives her dick deep between the warm mounds of her chest. Her tender flesh squeezes the burning hot phallus, enveloping it in a soft embrace. 

 

The Autumn succubus can no longer control herself after witnessing such a sight. Her thrusts become more frequent, more powerful, as her dick demands to kiss the very deepest part of Shani's pussy.  

 

Deeper and deeper still she reaches in, the delicate inner flesh consuming her dick beyond the the point of no return. Her semen is beginning its quick rise through her dick, and she can't contain this rush of fluid for much longer. 

 

She takes a firm hold of Shani's inner thighs, and unleashes a final fury of powerful thrusts deep into her womanhood until finally, she cries, "Ffffuuuucckkk! I'm cumming!!!!" 

 

A torrent of cum spews into Shani's womb, flooding her entire vaginal canal. The succubus drops her head in utter exhaustion as she struggles to catch her breath. 

 

"Done already?!" says the raven. 

 

"Sorry... I got... carried away..... Phew!" 

 

"Well hurry and pull out!" says the redhead. "Our new guest has a _long_ night ahead of her."


End file.
